Si la inmortalidad no me calla
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Eren se da cuenta que puede dejar de ser titan pero no inmortal. Pensando en que no será capaz de soportar cuando la muerte de Levi llegue, toma la difícil decisión de desaparecer, con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse. Después de varios años, en un programa televisivo ve a Levi nuevamente como un invitando especial. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza. /RiRen/Reencarnación/


**Hola, hola. **

**Este es un nuevo One-shot. No estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir en primera persona, me esforcé realmente mucho en hacerlo. Así que espero que les guste. :)**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia. Si no de hajime isayama.

**Pareja: **RiRen / Rivaille(Levi) -Eren

**Género: **Reencarnación. Drama. Romance.

**Advertencias:** Posiblemente un pañuelo.

* * *

_**Si la inmortalidad no me calla.**_

_**.**_

Veía claramente todo, no sabía cómo sentirme. Y aún no lo sé.

Hace unos momentos tenía esa sensación maravillosa sobre mis labios, me hacía flotar en un mundo de emociones distintas pero ligadas entre sí. No quería que parara. El calor de aquellos sentimientos era embriagante. Se me hacían eternos, como yo. Cada mínima caricia me alegra, me despierta, me hace sentir cada vez más vivo, pero tal vez a él no. A Levi.

Hoy se celebra un cumpleaños más. De él.

La fiesta se ve carismática, al parecer muchos no se dan cuenta de que estoy simplemente parado en un rincón cerca de la puerta. Pero, a pesar de que hace unos momentos él y yo compartimos un exquisito acto de amor, no puedo celebrarlo. No puedo dejar de pensar en algo…mi triste longevidad.

No importa el hecho de vivir en un mundo sin titanes. No había dado cuenta de la verdad y la secuencia del tiempo, pero realmente ser un titan no es un castigo…o más bien cuando lo era. Ahora solo me pesa el hecho de mantener un efecto de tal. Gracias a la ayuda de la señorita Hanji, por supuesto, ya no hay necesidad de usar la palabra sargento. Y otros expertos, también. Me ayudaron conforme unos años a disminuir el poder de titán. Sin embargo… a pesar de haber intentado…yo no cambió.

Tengo rasgos un poco más detallados y fuertes. Un poco más alto. No me veo ni muy joven, ni muy grande. Una edad estándar adulta. Pero ese no es el problema…Miaksa tiene un precioso cabello largo y un cuerpo esbelto de mujer adulta madura. Ya rebasa los 20, por no decir más. Armin también, la verdad es que el cambio le ha surtido muy bien. Pero yo…sigo estando igual. Me veo de…¿22? No sabría decir con exactitud. El caso es que yo…no envejezco.

Eso me duele.

Levi no se ve mal. Aunque ya tiene 50. Su cabello negro se ha teñido de cabellos color plata. La edad ya lo está acentuando. Y yo…yo sigo totalmente igual.

No quiero verlo cuando sus días terminen, quiero estar a su lado en cada minuto…pero yo… ¿Siempre seguiré recordándolo el día de su muerte por toda la eternidad?

Creo que he tomado una decisión. Una que me costó mucho. Por eso hice hasta lo imposible por disfrutar nuestro último beso.

Quiero esperar el día en que ambos envejezcamos juntos. No simplemente uno.

Estoy siendo bastante egoísta. Tal vez debería esperarme más. Pero… ¿Y sí algo pasa? He visto morir a otros compañeros igual. Es doloroso. Me quema, me asfixia…porque sé que lo tendré en mi cabeza por siempre….son pesadillas que siempre vivirán en mí. Quiero mantener una imagen de él viva. Qué me haga sonreír cuando lo recuerde. No algo triste…ya tendré la eternidad entera para lamentarme, recordar, llorar y sufrir.

Siento como una calidez embriaga mis mejillas y mi visión se vuelve cada vez más borrosa. Sé que es una pésima acción. Me siento culpable, y jamás sabré como perdonarme. Lo único que he hecho, es salir corriendo del lugar sin que nadie me vea. Es lo que me queda. Esos últimos segundos de él discutiendo con Hanji, los demás beben, animan….y bailan. Festejan. Por navidad y su cumpleaños. Es un fecha realmente especial.

Una vez que llegué a la habitación de Levi, tomé con sumo cuidado una hoja y una pluma. Siento como las lágrimas caen brutalmente por mis mejillas escurriéndose por mi cuello. Se siente como si quisieran desgarrar mi piel. No puedo evitar gimotear, me duele, me destroza. No sé si pueda vivir con esa, pero sé que lo haré.

Empecé a escribir.

_Mi querido Levi. _

_No sé cómo decirlo, tampoco como disculparme. _

_Posiblemente me odies después de esto. Pero yo seguiré creyendo que me amaste hasta la muerte para vivir con la conciencia liviana. _

_Te preguntarás por qué. Y yo te respondo de esta manera: Es porque quiero tener un lindo recuerdo de ti. Sabes…quiero recordar tus días vivo en mis días de inmortalidad. Habrá algo que jamás podrá morir. Nuestro amor. Yo siempre cargaré con él, lo recordaré todos los días porque todo eso, todos nuestros momentos juntos han sido el mejor tesoro del mundo. _

_Te preguntarás que si tanto te amo porque he tomado esta decisión. _

_Es porque yo seguiré viviendo. Seguiré recordando. Y no creo ser capaz de salir adelante después de verte en tus últimos segundos de aliento…¿Puedes comprenderme? _

Miré con el rostro empapado la carta. Necesito continuar. Necesito que él lo sepa. Tomé la pluma con más fuerza y proseguí a seguir escribiendo.

_Me importas…te amo._

_Armin y Mikasa no me podrían consolar. Cuando tú ya no estés. Será imposible, porque también los veré morir. Y ya no tendré consuelo alguno. _

_Recordare cada momento juntos, lo juro. _

_Pero perdóname… es solo que no, no quiero continuar con ese pesar. Sería muy triste…no quiero recordarte muerto, sin aliento. Quiero recordarte vivo…feliz. _

_Quiero pedirte un favor…vive. Recuérdame. Yo te esperaré. _

_Siempre estaré contigo, en tus memorias, en tu aliento, en tu corazón. _

_No sé qué decir. Solo puedo asegurarte, que todo esto es porque te amo demasiado, y el peso cae sobre mí. Y no creo poder cargarlo. _

_Soy un cobarde. No hay excusa ni perdón. _

_Pero aún así, quiero envejecer junto a tu lado. _

_Por favor, recuérdame como última petición._

_Te amo._

_Eren._

Me quedé unos momentos visualizando la carta. Esta algo húmeda por las lágrimas, pero está legible. Dobló el papel con cuidado y lo dejo sobre la cama. No evito suspirar el suave aroma del dormitorio nuestro, principalmente de él. Definitivamente recordaré este lugar. Y a pesar de todo, no evito reír. Fueron buenos momentos.

Suspiro. Y lentamente me retiro. Ya no quiero voltear atrás. Porque soy débil, y posiblemente si volteo, me arrepentiré.

¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? ¿Demasiado estúpido? ¿Estoy pensando demasiado en mí? No lo sé. La mente me tiene hecho un lío. Solo sé que ya no hay marcha atrás.

Ya no hay.

.

.

Una vez que llegué al bosque, que estaba cubierto de obscuridad, traté de buscar el mejor lugar. El mejor lugar para descansar. No fue fácil, supongo que tardé horas para hallar una cueva donde podía lograr el cometido de simple y triste plan. No sé porque no puedo dejar de llorar. Pero si espero más puede que sea peor. Debo actuar ahora.

Toqué con sutileza el fondo de la pared de pierda, estaba fría. Pero no importa después no sentiré nada. Me recargué en ella y empecé a cerrar los ojos. Tal vez no pueda ser un titán, tal vez no pueda dejar de ser inmortal…pero aún puedo cristalizarme.

Siento como me voy apagando. Y antes de que todo se vuelva obscuro, recuerdo a Levi y a mí juntos, unidos, felices…enamorados.

.

.

.

.

**Época actual**

.

.

.

.

Después de haber dormido durante mucho tiempo. Muchos años. No sé cómo decirlo con exactitud. Pero fue mucho tiempo. Desperté en una nueva sociedad. No fue totalmente difícil adaptarme, sino más bien comunicarme. Era como un niño perdido, que apenas había nacido, así me sentía. Ahora puedo decir que ese año ahora le llamamos por el siglo 17. Supongo qué me perdí de mucho más.

Pero desde ese entonces solo he podidos recordarlos. A todos los que dejé atrás.

En un inicio me di la tarea de aprender del mundo donde vivía, que cada vez se que haciendo más moderno y nos fue facilitando más las cosas la ser humano. He viajado por todo mundo, y vividos en diversas partes también. He contemplado muchos sucesos. Y hablo muchas lenguas. Desde los básicos de: inglés, francés, español, chino, japonés, coreano, alemán, portugués, hindi, ruso árabe, italiano y latín. A otros menos comunes como el griego, turco, sueco y… ¿Enserio debo seguir? Sé muchos, y varios los aprendí por los años viviendo en muchos lugares.

Pero hace unos pocos años, me decidí finalmente por un hogar estable en los Estados Unidos, exactamente en Minnesota. Donde encontré una pareja de casados que no podía tener hijos, estaban tristes, aun tener su amor mutuo les faltaba algo. Pero eso no es lo mejor, dejen que les cuente. Un día simplemente estaba hambriento y con frío, no recuerdo con exactitud la hora, estaba muy cansado…supongo que el cansancio me dejó tirado en aquél solo lugar frente a su casa. Cuando desperté no pude evitar llorar. Eran mis padres, los verdaderos. Y aunque no recordaran nada, estoy feliz de estar a su lado. Ellos saben mi secreto. Y aún así me aman. He encontrado amor de nuevo. Gracias a ellos he podido dormir sin pesadillas y dejar de llorar tanto.

Es una buena era, puedo aceptarlo.

Hoy realmente hace calor. Parece ser que será como los demás días.

Tenemos una situación económica normal. No somos pobres, ni tampoco ricos. Somos felices así. Pero no puedo negar que extraño a Mikasa, Armin y por supuesto…a Levi. No pueden ser iguales los días. No pueden. Me hace falta. Lo necesito. Ya no me bastan los recuerdos, ya no.

Suspiro. Es hora de comer y necesito bajar antes de que mi dulce madre se enoje y decida darme con el cinturón.

Una vez que bajo y tomo mi asiento me doy cuenta que mi padre está haciéndole unas cosas a la tele. Creo que planea algo…. En un rápido movimiento de cabeza me quiña un ojo. Creo que sí planea algo.

-Eren…-me dice.

-¿Qué?-le respondo curioso. Esto no es normal.

-Tengo una sorpresa.-me dice con seguridad.

-¿Y qué es?-le pregunto para seguir el juego, pero en el fondo créanme que quiero saber.

-Televisión por cable. –me dice como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Qué lo es. Porque tampoco es como si viviera en el pueblo más moderno de todos y como si alguna vez en mi vida hubiera tenido televisión por cable.

Sin esperar una respuesta mía, encendió la televisión. Mi madre solo estaba sirviendo los platos. Yo simplemente esperaba viendo los nuevos canales. Aunque debería ayudarle a mi madre a servir los platos…pero antes de eso, un programa me llamó la atención.

Un show en vivo. Pero el conductor era…¡El conductor del programa era el cara de caballo! ¡Jean! A su lado estaba la señorita Hanji. No sé cómo pero comencé a sentir una humedad en mis ojos. Creo que iba a llorar. Eso significaba que Levi podía estar aún…. Y cuando creí que todo podía ser posible, sucedió.

Levi era un invitado especial. No pude observarlo bien, pues necesitaba quitarme el exceso de lágrimas en los ojos, pero ya estaba completamente seguro. Era él y necesitaba verlo inmediatamente. Mis padres me preguntaron ciertas cosas preocupados, al final les dije lo mejor que pude, pero igual concluí en que yo…quería verlo. Lo necesitaba…lo anhelaba más que a nada.

En ese programa descubrí que Levi era un violinista famoso. Dio una presentación en vivo. Fue hermoso, perfecto…nostálgico…Cada segundo deseaba estar ahí con él. Después el programa finalizó. Me sentí horriblemente triste y melancólico. Desesperado por poder verlo. Pero lo mejor, es que tendría segunda parte ese especial.

Seguí viendo la tele y no solo me encontré con eso. En un programa de crímenes y justicia, me encontré con Armin. Fue otra sensación, pues volví a encontrar a mi amigo. Igual fue maravilloso. Ahora es un abogado bien pagado. Famoso a decir vedad, también es escritor. Me alegro también por él, estoy ansioso por verlos. Me gustaría saber dónde está Mikasa, es algo que aún no sé.

Pero algo que sí. Necesito ir a Nueva York.

Pasaron unos días. Resulta qué el show que vi, del cara de caballo y la señorita Hanji solo lo pasan los viernes. Pero esa no fue una decepción porque mis padres me regalaron unos boletos. De avión, en viaje redondo, una noche de Hotel y entradas para la segunda parte del programa especial donde sale Levi como invitado…no podía ser más feliz.

.

.

Debo admitir que desde que subí al avión no he dejado de temblar. Estoy enfrente del estudio, estoy ansioso. No sé cómo reaccionar ¿Y si me odian? ….No es hora de arrepentirse sino de actuar.

Al pararme en la entrada di mi pase, y cuando entré por fin el edificio empecé a buscar desesperadamente a los demás. Necesitaba verlos…saber si recordaban. No medí mis pasos ya que prácticamente corría entre los pasillos hasta que una puerta al abrirse me golpeó la cara botándome súbitamente al suelo.

Realmente dolía mucho, así que evité llevarme las manos a la cara. Oí que la voz de una mujer me llamaba. La reconocí al instante por supuesto.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?-me preguntó acercándose a mí. A la vez que quitaba mis manos de mi propio rostro pero tuve que llevarlas a mis odios por que la otra lanzó un gritillo y se me abalanzó. Me recordaba. -¡Jean, mueve tu trasero para acá! –chillaba con emoción. -¡Ahora!

Aunque m estaba dejando sordo no evité que algunas lágrimas se resbalaran por mi piel.

-¿Pero qué quieres?...-decía Jean con ese tono de tonto que solo él puede tener, mientras se asomaba por la puerta. Pero su expresión cambió al verme…se miraba sorprendido.

No creí que causara tal conmoción. Mis lágrimas ya no tenían paro. No sé como detenerme en sí. Había venido a Nueva York con planes de reencontrarme con todos. Creí que ya era suficientemente fuerte, pero no era así. ¿Verdad?

-¡Eren! ¡Estás aquí!...-me dijo alegremente Hanji.

-Te sigues viendo igual de idiota que antes. –fue lo único que me pudo decir el caballo, el volver a nacer no le cambió nada de eso….Aun así no le respondí. No vine a pelear con él.

-Siempre he estado aquí.-le dije yo a la castaña.-Nunca he dejado de respirar…o vivir.-dije entrecortadamente recordando aquél día que tomé esa decisión. Esa dolorosa decisión.

Pero no fue todo, de un momento a otro. Hanji e igual Jean miraban sorprendidos detrás de mí. Escuché un sonido extraño, como si algo golpeara el suelo. Giré rápidamente y ahí estaba él…. Estaba parado mirándome fijamente. Mi reacción fue de completa felicidad. No evité sonreír con los ojos abrumados de lágrimas. No sé si podía contener tantas emociones. Me paré con dificultad, Levi todavía seguía en shock, no lo culpo. Yo solo quiero abrazarlo, sentirlo…. Cuando llegué con él, me deje caer en sus brazos con un abrazo. Él todavía no decía nada.

Sin embargo, en ese momento siento algo que me golpea fuertemente en la cabeza dejándome totalmente tirado en el suelo. Fue Levi quien me golpeó, me miraba con unos ojos molestos y cristalinos.

¿Realmente me odia? Creo que me lo merezco….

Pero Levi se acerco rápidamente a mí. Estiró sus brazos a mí, y me tomó con fuerza para abrazarme.

-Ya no vuelvas a irte de esa manera, estúpido mocoso. –me dijo al oído.

Yo negué la cabeza mientras sonría entre lágrimas.

-No lo volveré a hacer.-le respondí entre gemidos de tanto llorar.

Realmente me costaba respirar y no podía dejar de gimotear.

-¿Lo juras?, No creas que te perderé de vista. Si es posible te vigilaré cada segundo para que no vayas a hacer otra idiotez…-me dijo mientras me miraba.- Te extrañé, Eren.-me confesó.

-Sí, señor. Lo juro.-le dije para volver a abrazarlo.-¡Ahora vamos a envejecer juntos!

-Así se dice….-me dijo a la vez que tomaba mi mano y juntaba su frente junto con la mía.

No importa porque cosas pase, si tengo que someterme a sueros para deshacerme de esta inmortalidad y no importa cuenta cueste. Pero no dejaré que me aparte de él.

Nunca volveré a separarme de él. Estaremos juntos, hasta nuestro último aliento de vida.

* * *

**Y bueno. espero que les haya gustado. Como dije, no estoy más bien acostumbrada en escribir en primera persona ;w; entonces le di mucho alma y corazón a este one-shot. La verdad es que estaba en tumblr y pues había cosas de Eren inmortal, poder de titan, reencarnación, que si se muere él, que sis e muere Rivaille... ya saben... todo ese tipo de cosas que al final te hacen llorar :'C. Pero bueno...me desvíe del tema.**

**¿Por otra parte se imaginan a Hanji o Jean como conductores? xD Sería muy lindo y genial. Gracioso sobre todo.**

**Entonces...espero enserio que les haya gustado. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **

**¡Los quiero y un súper abrazo a todos!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
